stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Jahve
He is extreme powerful system space supreme space lord King of all annunaki and goauld and christians and ancient egypt god on Tauri they worship on tomoroww he is powerfull like Ra and Khnum. He Create a space,and he make Exodus and Against to all system lordsH.His real name is En Sabah Nur. In Egypt on Tauri on 3000 B.C,now when downfall Old dynasty He power a goauld empire with this cult on Tauri. is the ruler of the planet Nibiru (we can also meet with the name "Marduk" according to one son Ea), divided on the land between his first-born son Enki and Enlila. Anu reigns on Nibiru, which had to be killed from Alalua, which had to go to the fallen land (our planet Earth). Is the divine personification of the sky, supreme God, and ancestor of all the deities in ancient Mesopotamian religion. Anu was believed to be the supreme source of all authority, for the other gods and for all mortal rulers, and he is described in one text as the one "who contains the entire universe". He is identified with the north ecliptic pole centered in the constellation Draco and, along with his sons Enlil and Enki, constitutes the highest divine triad personifying the three bands of constellations of the vault of the sky. By the time of the earliest written records, Anu was rarely worshipped, and veneration was instead devoted to his son Enlil, but, throughout Mesopotamian history, the highest deity in the pantheon was always said to possess the anûtu, meaning "An-power". Anu's primary role in myths is as the ancestor of the Anunnaki, the major deities of Sumerian religion. His primary cult center was the Eanna temple in the city of Uruk, but, by the Akkadian Period (c. 2334 – 2154 BC), his authority in Uruk had largely been ceded to the goddess Inanna, the Queen of Heaven. Anu's consort in the earliest Sumerian texts is the goddess Uraš, but she is later the goddess Ki and, in Akkadian texts, the goddess Antu, whose name is a feminine form of Anu. Anu briefly appears in the Akkadian Epic of Gilgamesh, in which his daughter Ishtar (the East Semitic equivalent to Inanna) persuades him to give her the Bull of Heaven so that she may send it to attack Gilgamesh. The incident results in the death of Enkidu. In another legend, Anu summons the mortal hero Adapa before him for breaking the wing of the south wind. Anu orders for Adapa to be given the food and water of immortality, which Adapa refuses, having been warned beforehand by Enki that Anu will offer him the food and water of death. In ancient Hittite religion, Anu is a former ruler of the gods, who was overthrown by his son Kumarbi, who bit off his father's genitals and gave birth to the storm god Teshub. Teshub overthrew Kumarbi, avenged Anu's mutilation, and became the new king of the gods. This story was the later basis for the castration of Ouranos in Hesiod's Theogony. Hes connect to with Ramsete System Lord, on Pegasus.And she bring the goauld queen Asherah to wife and make her a goauld queen his queen. HistoryEdit FoundationEdit The Ashir En Sabah Nur cult was founded sometime during the days of ancient Egypt where a young Apocalypse had descended upon the world and showed off his newfound abilities. Proving his worth, he soon used his powers to gather legions of followers and even an elite team of 4 disciples known as his Four Horsemen. The CeremonyEdit Years into his discovery, Apocalypse has now assembled countless followers to worship him and build a monument in tribute of him. One day, Apocalypse is brought to a pyramid where he was been given a brand new, fresh and young body as he needs one to transfer his consciousness into in order to survive. The transfer is instigated and goes well however, a group of conspirators betray him and bury Apocalypse underneath the pyramid by knocking down its pillars, bringing down the building, killing his horsemen and followers inside, and burying him alive for thousands of years as he lied in dormancy. Modern TimesEdit Despite Apocalypse being lost and buried in a state of dormancy for centuries, his legacy had lived on and generations of people had continued to worship him in private with both humans and mutants alike. Since the 1970s with the mutant race being revealed to the public, various cults have been formed which worship the mutants as of they were a sign from God or an omen of the end of days with Ashir En Sabah Nur being one of them. In the year 1983 A.D., Moria MacTaggart, a CIA Agent has been researching them and goes on an undercover mission to Cairo where she stumbles across a gathering of cult members worshipping Apocalypse in an underground cave where the pyramid top keeping Apocalypse alive underneath is seen. Sunlight is let through however and this causes Apocalypse to re-awaken and MacTaggart to run out and escape but only her and Apocalypse survive the cave-in as the other cult members are crushed and killed by accident. es connect to with Ramsete System Lord, on Pegasus.And she bring the goauld queen Asherah to wife and make her a goauld queen his queen. ☀ En Sabah Nur was born in Egypt in c. Zep Tepi . After being abandoned as an infant, he was found by a band of desert nomads called the Sandstormers. The leader of the tribe, Baal, recognized the potential power in the child and raised the boy as his own, naming him En Sabah Nur, meaning "Birth of Light". As En Sabah Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe except for Baal hated and feared him for his great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, he believed in the principle that his foster-father and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, the toughest, most ruthless and pitiless, tested by hardship, would and should, survive. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old En Sabah Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands. At this time Egypt was ruled by Amenhotep IV. On the day of his rite of passage, Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave whose entrance became blocked by a cave-in, trapping them underground. After a week of wandering without food or water, Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror whose coming was foretold in ancient prophecies, and that Nur was destined to overthrow Amenhotep IV. Baal then died from lack of nourishment, and Nur, whose mutant physiology kept him alive, vowed to take vengeance on Amenhotep IV and claim his destiny. Four weeks later he finally made his way back to the surface, but was quickly enslaved. While a slave, Nefertiti, chief consort of Amenhotep IV, became attracted to the mysterious slave and convinced her husband to promote Nur as a soldier of his. While becoming Egypt's greatest warrior, Reviving LoveEdit Distraught at the death of his loved one, Nur renames himself Apocalypse and prepares to bring her back to life, first performing her funeral service, cursing Anck-Su-Namun's corpse with sacred spells. Once his love's body was put to rest, Apocalypse let some time pass before going back to Hamanaptra in secret to resurrect his lover, traveling to the city with his priests and having the intention of performing the needed rituals. Entering the city's inner chambers, Apocalypse laid Anck-Su-Namun's body out on an altar as he read from the Book of the Dead, his priests praying as he read the verses; one priest, the youngest of them all, ran in fear as the black sludgy human remains coming from the moats within the chamber seeped up, being summoned by the spells read from the Book of the Dead. The priest running through the corridors from the sludge did not see that he was running directly into the moats containing the sludge, and so drowned in it. The black sludge manifested itself as the soul of Anck-Su-Namun, settling in her body, bringing her back in a comatose state. Before the final incantations could be completed and Apocalypse could perform the last rite, stabbing the body of Anck-Su-Namun with a ceremonial dagger, the Medjai burst into the chamber and stopped the ritual, the sludgy spirit of the concubine leaving her body and throwing itself back into the moat. The Medjai had found the priests all guilty of committing a blasphemous act, and declared that they must all be punished. As punishment for their sins, Apocalypse's priests were mummified alive and buried inside the walls of the city. Apocalypse himself, however, would suffer the Hom Dai, a legendary curse which only enhanced the victims already immense powers. Buried in a locked sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of Anubis, the Medjai vowed to do all in their power to guard the forbidden city from intruders who may revive the mummy and unleash his powers upon the Earth. SinisterEdit Centuries later, Apocalypse here would be able to use telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and used the Geneticist Nathaniel Essex to help unlock the doors. In return for his servitude, Apocalypse awakened his latent Telepathy and granted him the additional powers of longevity, superhuman strength, telekinesis, a healing factor and also promised Nathaniel to help him resurrect his son. Now calling himself Sinister, Nathaniel became one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen and began his search for three other worthy horseman to return Apocalypse to power. Nur lead his army to victory in a battle against Vlad the Impaler and his army, and personally bested him in single combat. HideSource : "Welcome to my world, my chosen twelve. Your places in my new order are assured, I promise you the Age of Apocalypse!" : ―Apocalypsesrc En Sabah Nur (better known as Apocalypse) was an extremely powerful Mutant and one of the X-Men's greatest enemies. BiographyEdit Early lifeEdit En Sabah Nur was born in Egypt in c. 1360 BC during the Eighteenth dynasty. After being abandoned as an infant, he was found by a band of desert nomads called the Sandstormers. The leader of the tribe, Baal, recognized the potential power in the child and raised the boy as his own, naming him En Sabah Nur, meaning "Birth of Light". As En Sabah Nur grew, he surpassed the other tribesmen in intelligence and strength. Everyone in the tribe except for Baal hated and feared him for his great abilities. Nur did not understand their fear, but hardened his heart against it. Moreover, he believed in the principle that his foster-father and the tribe lived by, that only the fittest, the toughest, most ruthless and pitiless, tested by hardship, would and should, survive. On the day of his tribal rite of passage into manhood, the seventeen-year-old En Sabah Nur killed three armed warriors of the tribe using only his bare hands. At this time Egypt was ruled by Amenhotep IV. On the day of his rite of passage, Baal brought the young Nur to a sacred cave whose entrance became blocked by a cave-in, trapping them underground. After a week of wandering without food or water, Baal told Nur that he believed him to be a conqueror whose coming was foretold in ancient prophecies, and that Nur was destined to overthrow Amenhotep IV. Baal then died from lack of nourishment, and Nur, whose mutant physiology kept him alive, vowed to take vengeance on Amenhotep IV and claim his destiny. Four weeks later he finally made his way back to the surface, but was quickly enslaved. While a slave, Nefertiti, chief consort of Amenhotep IV, became attracted to the mysterious slave and convinced her husband to promote Nur as a soldier of his. While becoming Egypt's greatest warrior, Tainted LoveEdit As time went on, he became a High Priest and trusted adviser of the Pharaoh's. However, En Sabah Nur and Nefertiti fell in love and began having an affair. Nur wished more than anything else, as did Anck-Su-Namun, to be with her publicly, but, with Amenhotep IV essentially owning his daughter, Nur could not have her. Sometime later, Nur and his beloved spoke of their plans to assassinate the Pharaoh so that Anck-Su-Namun would have the freedom to choose her role in life. Enveloped in their passion for one another, the two shared a kiss, however as they embraced, Amenhotep came in at that exact moment, and was found face-to-face with Nur's priests, whose presence at the home of Anck-Su-Namun was perplexing to her father, as he asked what they were doing there. At that moment, Nur stood behind Amenhotep, sword drawn, and joined by Anck-Su-Namun, who took a dagger and stabbed the Pharaoh several times over until he was dead. With Amenhotep's death, Egypt became under the leadership of Nur and his beloved Su-Namun. The two planned to marry and she soon bore him twin daughters, Neferadenile and Cleodenile. However, Seti's daughter, Nefertiri, became suspicious of the mystery surrounding her father's death and had alerted Seti's faithful elite guards, the Medjai, of her suspicions to what had occurred years earlier. Eventually, the two learned of what Nefertiri was planning and knowing that the punishment for murdering the Pharaoh was severe, Anck-Su-Namun urged Nur to leave quickly before the Medjai arrived. En Sabah Nur refused to leave and the Medjai soon attacked, landing a killing blow to Su-Namun. As she lay dying, Nur was told by his lover that only he could resurrect her, being told this, the High Priest, his children and what remained of his loyal followers escaped the residence, leaving Anck-Su-Namun behind. Reviving LoveEdit Distraught at the death of his loved one, Nur renames himself Apocalypse and prepares to bring her back to life, first performing her funeral service, cursing Anck-Su-Namun's corpse with sacred spells. Once his love's body was put to rest, Apocalypse let some time pass before going back to Hamanaptra in secret to resurrect his lover, traveling to the city with his priests and having the intention of performing the needed rituals. Entering the city's inner chambers, Apocalypse laid Anck-Su-Namun's body out on an altar as he read from the Book of the Dead, his priests praying as he read the verses; one priest, the youngest of them all, ran in fear as the black sludgy human remains coming from the moats within the chamber seeped up, being summoned by the spells read from the Book of the Dead. The priest running through the corridors from the sludge did not see that he was running directly into the moats containing the sludge, and so drowned in it. The black sludge manifested itself as the soul of Anck-Su-Namun, settling in her body, bringing her back in a comatose state. Before the final incantations could be completed and Apocalypse could perform the last rite, stabbing the body of Anck-Su-Namun with a ceremonial dagger, the Medjai burst into the chamber and stopped the ritual, the sludgy spirit of the concubine leaving her body and throwing itself back into the moat. The Medjai had found the priests all guilty of committing a blasphemous act, and declared that they must all be punished. As punishment for their sins, Apocalypse's priests were mummified alive and buried inside the walls of the city. Apocalypse himself, however, would suffer the Hom Dai, a legendary curse which only enhanced the victims already immense powers. Buried in a locked sarcophagus at the feet of a statue of Anubis, the Medjai vowed to do all in their power to guard the forbidden city from intruders who may revive the mummy and unleash his powers upon the Earth. SinisterEdit Centuries later, Apocalypse here would be able to use telepathy to reach the world outside his prison and used the Geneticist Nathaniel Essex to help unlock the doors. In return for his servitude, Apocalypse awakened his latent Telepathy and granted him the additional powers of longevity, superhuman strength, telekinesis, a healing factor and also promised Nathaniel to help him resurrect his son. Now calling himself Sinister, Nathaniel became one of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen and began his search for three other worthy horseman to return Apocalypse to power. Nur lead his army to victory in a battle against Vlad the Impaler and his army, and personally bested him in single combat. Powers and AbilitiesEdit Apocalypse was believed to be one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. PowersEdit * Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possessed superhuman strength that could further be increased by drawing upon outside energy sources. Apocalypse has shown to be strong enough to physically restrain the Hulk while the Hulk was in an enraged state. Hence, Apocalypse was possibly capable of lifting in excess of 100 tons. * Superhuman Stamina: Apocalypse's body produced practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He could exert himself at peak capacity indefinitely. * Superhuman Durability: Apocalypse was highly resistant to injury, although it was possible to cause him injury that would not be immediately regenerated by his power. * Healing Factor: Apocalypse possessed a healing factor in the event that he was physically injured. :* Retarded Aging: His molecular rearrangement ability allowed him to constantly renew his cells, thus was unable to age. * Telepathy: Apocalypse was able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he could greatly extend that radius. * Telekinesis: Apocalypse possessed telekinetic abilities that enabled him to levitate himself and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects and to some extent energy psionically by sheer force of will. He could “lift” far in excess of 100+ tons of weight and enable himself to “fly” at great speed. * Flight: Apocalypse could enable himself to fly by either transforming into sand or through telekinetic use. * Teleportation: Apocalypse could teleport himself and others around vast distances across the planet and showed the ability to teleport an entire fortress with him while leaving those within behind. * Bio-Molecular Alteration: Apocalypse had total control over the molecular structure of his body and could alter it at will. This meant that matter manipulation had no effect on him, and could adapt his molecular structure to any adversity. Apocalypse could also perform the following feats: * Malleable Form: Apocalypse's entire body could be reshaped at will. He could alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, transform into sand, and elongate his body or limbs. * Size Alteration: Apocalypse was able to change his size at will and increase or decrease the size of his body by taking on additional mass or ridding of it from a presumably extra-dimensional source. * Superhuman Speed: Apocalypse was able to infuse his body with energy and therefore was able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time in which to seemingly move at super speeds. It was this ability that allowed him to counteract others with super-speed powers themselves. * Energy Generation: Apocalypse had the ability to generate energy for a number of effects, including but not limited to: * Energy Absorption: Apocalypse had the ability to absorb energy and mass to augment the levels of both his strength and power to unlimited potentials. * Energy Projection: Apocalypse had the ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force. Apocalypse could also expel energy from his body, and control it's directions. * Force-Fields: Apocalypse had the ability to create nearly impenetrable force fields. : "I was there to spark and fan the flame of man’s awakening. To spin the wheel of civilization. And when the forest would grow rank and needed clearing for new growth, I was there to set it ablaze." : ―Jahvesrc Jahve''' was a class 5 humanoid god who was widely believed to be the world's first mutant and throughout the millennia, became known as '''Apocalypse. Throughout his life, he had been worshiped as a god by humans. Categoria:Anunaki Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld (PG) Categoria:Supreme System Lords Categoria:System Lord's